Czerwony Kapturek, czyli… jedna z historii, którą każda fanka
by euphoria814
Summary: Czerwony Kapturek, czyli… jedna z historii, którą każda fanka Teen Wolf powinna napisać… Ostrzeżenia: to jest PWP – bezczelne i generalnie chyba fetyszowe PWP *czerwieni się i idzie się gdzieś schować* i do tego AU, i w ogóle to crossdressing niezamierzony :P


**dla Ew, ponieważ to +18 xD**

* * *

Derek nie cierpiał Halloweenowych przyjęć Laury. Nie chodziło bynajmniej tylko o hałas i stado pijanych ludzi, którzy zajmowali cały ich salon, ale przede wszystkim o to, że jego siostra zawsze prędzej czy później zmuszała go do założenia jednego z tych okropnych kostiumów. Rok temu był kowbojem, dwa lata temu astronautą, trzy lata temu księdzem. Jakimś cudem zawsze i tak wyglądał jak męska prostytutka.  
\- Nie wyglądasz jak prostytutka! – zaprotestowała Laura, gdy powiedział to na głos.  
Erica gwizdnęła na jego widok, więc przewrócił oczami.  
W tym roku Laura postanowiła, że przebierze go za wilkołaka, więc skończył w skórzanych spodniach i masce na twarzy, którą jego siostra kupiła chyba w sklepie dla dzieci, bo podobizna wilka wyglądała na disneyowską robotę.  
\- Nie wyglądasz jak prostytutka! – zaprotestowała Laura jeszcze raz, ale już z mniejszym przekonaniem, gdy krytycznym okiem spojrzała na jego owłosioną klatkę piersiową, na którą nie pozwoliła mu założyć koszulki. – Prostytutka by to zgoliła – oznajmiła mu po chwili namysłu, więc warknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.  
\- Już się wczuwasz? – zakpiła Erica nie spuszczając go z oka. – Derek, jeśli miałabym cię pocieszyć… Brakuje ci tylko pejcza i każdy kto przejdzie przez te drzwi pomyśli o tym, żeby nadstawić ci swój tyłek – dodała, sugestywnie spoglądając na jego cholerne czarne skórzane spodnie.  
\- Nie pomagasz – warknął, naciągając na twarz maskę wilka.  
Jeśli miał znosić te upokorzenia przez cały wieczór, to przynajmniej zamierzał się dobrze ukryć.  
Goście zaczęli schodzić się już w kilka minut później. Laura oczywiście jak przystało na duszę towarzystwa znikła gdzieś z Ericą, żeby poprawić wampirzy makijaż co przy ich karnacji oznaczał mniej więcej uzupełnienie poziomu nasycenia szminki na ustach. On sam najchętniej zamknąłby się w swoim pokoju, gdyby nie strach, że któryś z dwóch idiotów – wyjątkowo wygadanych kolegów Boyda – podąży za nim. Nie chcieli się odlepić od niego od dobrych parunastu minut i zaczął podejrzewać, że to ma coś wspólnego z tym, co Laura powiedziała mu wcześniej tego dnia.  
\- Dzisiaj zaliczysz, drogi braciszku. Już moja w tym głowa – zagroziła nawet bardziej niż obiecała.  
A on naprawdę miał o wiele lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż odhaczanie w swoim tajnym pamiętniku miejscowych chłoptasi, którzy przewinęli się przez jego łóżko. Nie, żeby prowadził takie listy. Nawet gdyby chciał nie było takiej możliwości, bo Laura zapewne znalazłaby notatnik i opublikowałaby go w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, z którego w obecnej chwili nie korzysta, ale musiałby, gdyby ich wspólni znajomi zaczęli nagle chichotać na jego widok. Tak jak wtedy, gdy jego siostra zaczęła na tweeterze zamieszczać jego zdjęcia z czasów, gdy jeszcze mogła go położyć jedną ręką i zorganizowała nawet konkurs _Zgadnij kto jest na zdjęciu_. Przez miesiąc uczył się jak dobrze zarządzać swoim profilem, żeby kontrolować przepływ informacji.  
Po raz kolejny odezwał się dzwonek do drzwi, więc poprawił maskę na twarzy i podszedł, aby otworzyć. Laura zmaterializowała się u jego boku akurat w chwili, gdy do środka weszła Pasterka, Spiderman i dzieciak przebrany za Czerwonego Kapturka.  
\- Chyba sobie kurwa żartujesz?! – spytał, obracając się w kierunku swojej siostry, która właśnie oparła się o ścianę śmiejąc się w głos.  
Czerwony Kapturek starał się naciągnąć na siebie bardziej przykrótki płaszczyk i zakrył się trzymanym w dłoni koszykiem. Nie widział spod materiału jego twarzy, ale chłopak miał na sobie cholerne białe podkolanówki i wyglądał kuriozalnie.  
\- To jest Allison, moja koleżanka z pracy i chyba jej narzeczony Scott? – przedstawiła ich Laura, spoglądając znacząco na Czerwonego Kapturka, który nagle wyprężył się dumnie.  
\- Mówiłem ci fiucie, że Czerwony Kapturek to totalnie para dla Pasterki – warknął chłopak, odstawiając na stolik wiklinowy koszyk. – Jak będziemy wracać to zabiorę w nim cukierki – ostrzegł Laurę.  
Tymczasem Spiderman odciągnął odrobinę maskę i rzucił swojemu przyjacielowi dość nieczytelne spojrzenie.  
\- To jest Scott – powiedziała szybko Allison, wskazując na mężczyznę przebranego za superbohatera. – A to jest jego przyjaciel Stiles – dodała z westchnieniem. – Który obiecał wypożyczyć nam stroje i wrócił z tym czymś – wskazała na czerwony płaszczyk, który był naprawdę cholernie krótki.  
\- I szybko uzgodniliśmy, że zamiast prezentu ślubnego mamy do niego po jednej prośbie – dodał Scott, spoglądając na Stilesa z triumfem. – Ja zabrałem jego strój Spidermana, gdy on się wcisnął w Czerwonego Kapturka. Allison natomiast…  
Stiles uderzył przyjaciela wiklinowym koszykiem i naciągnął mu maskę na usta.  
\- Jedno słowo McCall, a skończę cię – warknął groźnie.  
Gdyby nie czerwony płaszczyk, który niebezpiecznie wywindował się do góry, Derek pewnie by się nawet przejął.  
\- Dobra, dobra… - zaczął Scott. – Nie powiem wcale, że Allison zmusiła cię do zgolenia całego niepotrzebnego owłosienia – krzyknął na cały głos, uwalniając się z niezbyt mocnego uścisku przyjaciela, który wściekle się teraz czerwienił.  
Laura spojrzała na Allison z uznaniem, które wcale nie podobało się Derekowi. Nie miał jednak za bardzo czasu analizować sytuacji, bo Scott uciekł do kuchni, a Stiles utknął, bo kawałek jego płaszcza zahaczył się o jedną z szafek.  
\- McCall! Skończę cię! Wyciągnę twoje zdjęcia z czasów, gdy nosiłeś aparat na zębach! – krzyczał, nie mogą się uwolnić.  
Derek podszedł do niego ostrożnie, a potem wyjął zakleszczony materiał, zastanawiając się czy Stiles naprawdę tak mocno przejmuje się tym wszystkim. Chłopak zdawał się mieć daleko w tyle, że wszystko w tej chwili się na nich gapią. Mało tego ściągnął z głowy kaptur i nawet puścił kilka zawadiackich oczek, dopóki jego wzrok nie utknął na klatce piersiowej Dereka.  
\- Prawdziwe? – spytał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, spoglądając na jego kręcone ciemne włosy. – Boże… Już tęsknię za swoimi – jęknął.  
\- Czyli w stylu Sheldona Coopera, cztery na krzyż wyrosły ci rok temu – zakpił Scott, wychylając się nie wiadomo skąd.  
\- McCall… - warknął Stiles. – Przed nami twój wieczór kawalerski… - przypomniał mu grobowym tonem.  
Scott zamarł w drodze do swojej narzeczonej, która wciąż rozmawiała z Laurą i zdjął maskę Spidermana.  
\- Stiles… - zaczął z niepokojem.  
\- Zaproszę striptizerów – poinformował go chłodno Czerwony Kapturek.  
Scott pobladł na chwilę, ale potem westchnął z ulgą, jakby sobie coś nagle przypomniał.  
\- No pewnie. Przecież odpowiadasz za wieczór panieński Allison – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Zamieniłeś się z Lydią, pamiętasz? – spytał, podchodząc do chichoczącej narzeczonej.  
Stiles jęknął, poprawiając płaszczyk, który jakoś nie chciał trzymać się na miejscu. Wyglądał niedorzecznie z tą bladą karnacją i pieprzykami na policzkach, ale Derek nie potrafił przestać się na niego gapić.  
W myślach miał wciąż ostatnie słowa Scotta o tym, że Stiles pozbył się włosów z ciała. Co prawda miał wciąż brwi i włosy na głowie, ale Derek doskonale widział, że jego nogi są gładkie nawet powyżej podkolanówek.  
\- Gapisz się – powiedziała mu Erica, przechodząc.  
Nie starał się nawet zaprzeczyć. Zamiast tego zabrał piwo i zabarykadował się w kuchni.

Stiles okazał się głośny. Jego kompletne nieskrępowanie udzieliło się wszystkim w salonie i jeśli do tej pory Derekowi wydawało się, że imprezy Laury wyciągają z ludzi podejrzane instynkty, nie był pewien jak nazwać to co działo się w tej chwili.  
Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio widział swoją siostrę grającą w butelkę, ale w tej chwili klęczała na dywanie i całowała równie rozbawioną Ericę. Boyd starał się jakoś upchnąć erekcję w spodniach podczas, gdy Derek pozbył się własnej na ten widok. Stiles dopingował wszystkich dzielnie z kanapy, chociaż ewidentnie nie był zainteresowany braniem bezpośredniego udziału w grze. Podobnie jak zresztą Derek, który tylko ostrożnie zerkał to na niego, to na pozostałych ze swojej bezpiecznej przystani w kuchni.  
Oczywiście wszystko co dobre nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Stiles w końcu zauważył go i totalnie bez skrępowania ruszył w jego kierunku.  
\- Nie jesteś czasem niczyim… eee… Dominem? – spytał niepewnie chłopak, przystając w progu. – Bo w tym stroju totalnie byś mógł… Znaczy być… Czyimś… - wybełkotał, chociaż to nie była kwestia alkoholu. Stiles obiecał odwieźć Allison i Scotta po imprezie i nie wypił do tej pory ani łyka piwa. Zresztą do dobrej zabawy nie potrzebny był mu alkohol. Rekompensował to świetnym poczuciem humoru i energią.  
Derek spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc aż zdał sobie sprawę, że zdjął maskę, która zaczynała go już denerwować. Podniósł ją do góry, spoglądając na nią znacząco.  
\- Jestem wilkołakiem – wytłumaczył mu słabo.  
\- Team Jacob! – krzyknął Stiles zaskakując go. – No wiesz… Jacob… Ze 'Zmierzchu'? Edward, Bella? – pytał dalej chłopak, ale Derek kompletnie nie wiedział o co mu chodzi. – Na jakiej planecie ty żyjesz? – spytał w końcu retorycznie, najwyraźniej poddając się.  
\- Na takiej, gdzie Czerwony Kapturek nie boi się rozmawiać ze Złym Wilkiem – odparł szybko i zdał sobie sprawę, że to jest najbardziej lamerski tekst jaki w życiu wyszedł z jego ust.  
Miał ochotę to cofnąć, bo Stiles miał cholernie długie gładkie nogi, które ginęły pod czerwoną spódniczką. Starał się nie wyobrażać sobie nich, zaplecionych wokół jego talii albo jeszcze lepiej – opartych na jego plecach, gdy sprawdzałby dokładnie czy Stiles wypełnił polecenie Allison.  
\- To chyba dobre uniwersum – powiedział chłopak uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.  
Derek wrócił na ziemię akurat w chwili, gdy Boyd miał pocałować Isaaca, który starał się jak mógł zamknąć oczy i wyciągnąć po prostu usta do przodu. Po chwili z salonu dało się słyszeć wiwaty.  
\- Chyba powinniśmy wpaść tam i pokazać im jak należy się całować – zaproponował nagle Stiles.  
\- Nie jestem fanem wymieniania śliny z przypadkowymi osobami. Poza tym tam jest moja siostra, dwie kuzynki oraz najlepsza przyjaciółka – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia i Stiles parsknął.  
\- Faktycznie teraz od razu widać, że nie jesteś striptizerem, ale samotnikiem, Złym Wilkiem – powiedział mężczyzna. – Może Czerwony Kapturek powinien się faktycznie obawiać? – spytał, paradoksalnie jednak podchodząc bliżej.  
Derek znowu zagapił się na te cholernie blade nogi i zwilżył nieświadomie usta.  
\- Może – wychrypiał czując się momentalnie głupio, bo Stiles musiał usłyszeć ten niski ton w jego głosie.  
\- Może – powtórzył za nim mężczyzna odrobinę ciszej.  
Derek zastanawiał się czy powinien powiedzieć to jeszcze raz, ale szybko wypadło mu to z głowy, bo Stiles przylgnął do niego, spoglądając mu z nieskrywanym wyzwaniem w oczach. A kim byłby Derek, gdyby nie podjął tej gry. Kto odmówiłby Czerwonemu Kapturkowi, który rzuca mu się w ramiona?  
Przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej, kładąc mu ręce na żebrach i sprawdzając fakturę tkaniny, która okrywała jego ciało. Stiles zaczął głębiej oddychać i pochylił się do przodu, wciąż obserwując go ciekawie, gdy ostrożnie pocałował go w usta. Derek nie marnował czasu, tylko obrócił ich tak, że mężczyzna został uwięziony pomiędzy szafkami kuchennymi, a jego ciałem i wbił się wargami z niego tak mocno, że prawie przestraszył się, że mógł naruszyć skórę.  
Stiles wydał z siebie wyjątkowo niemęski pisk, ale otworzył szerzej usta, wpuszczając jego język, więc Derek wdarł się do środka, korzystając z zaproszenia. Całowali się przez chwilę, dysząc w swoje usta na przemian, aż mężczyzna poruszył sugestywnie biodrami, najwyraźniej szukając jakiegokolwiek tarcia, które mogłoby ulżyć i jemu i Derekowi.  
To była chwila, w której Hale zorientował się, że znajdując się w kuchni, a odgłosy w salonie podejrzanie ucichły. Odsunął się od Czerwonego Kapturka, który wyglądał na skołowanego, a potem pociągnął mężczyznę tylnym wyjściem zanim Laura zdążyła wejść do pomieszczenia.  
Derek chciałby powiedzieć, że godnie weszli na piętro, kierując się do jego pokoju, ale prawda była taka, że przeskakiwali co dwa stopnie. A Derek nawet zastanawiał się czy nie powinien przepuścić przodem Stilesa, żeby móc się dodatkowo przyglądać jego tyłkowi, ale że jako jedyny znał drogę do swojej sypialni – prowadził.  
Kiedy w końcu dopadli odpowiednich drzwi, wepchnął mężczyznę bezceremonialnie do swojego pokoju i przylgnął do niego, gdy tylko zamknął ich na cztery spusty. Stiles wyglądał na kompletnie sponiewieranego; jego usta były już czerwone i opuchnięte, i Derek nie mógł doczekać się aż zobaczy je, gdy już wycałuje mężczyznę tak bardzo jak chce. Jedna z podkolanówek Czerwonego Kapturka zsunęła się odsłaniając gładką łydkę, która wręcz zachęcała do tego, żeby ją unieść jak najwyżej.  
Derek zatem przyszpilił mężczyznę do drzwi i uniósł jego nogę na wysokość swojego biodra, gładząc aksamitną skórę.  
Czerwony płaszczyk podwinął się odrobinę, a pasek rozwiązał, więc przylgnął tylko mocniej do rozgrzanego ciała przed sobą i zsunął dłoń po cholernie zgrabnym udzie. Zamarł, gdy chwycił za kształtny tyłek.  
\- Nie masz bielizny? – wyjąkał przy szyi mężczyzny.  
Stiles sapnął, zarzucając mu dłonie na kark.  
\- Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek próbowałeś się _tam_ ogolić, ale nawet najdelikatniejsze z moich bokserek drażniły skórę – wydyszał.  
\- O Chryste – jęknął Derek, wgryzając się miękką skórę.  
Przesunął dłonie po pośladku Stilesa badając ostrożnie każdy centymetr wciąż nieodkrytego do końca ciała. Wtulił twarz w szyję mężczyzny nawet nie próbując ukryć tego jak bardzo podnieca go cała sytuacja. W zasadzie w tych spodniach było to niemożliwe. Podobnie jak nieprawdopodobnym byłoby nie wyczuć jak to wszystko działa na Stilesa, gdy w zasadzie jedynym materiałem, który ich oddzielał był cienki czerwony płaszcz.  
Derek podniósł mężczyznę za tyłek, bo Stiles i być może był jego wzrostu, ale wagowo na pewno mu nie dorównywał – i skierował się w stronę łóżka. Ułamek sekundy zajęło mu zdecydowanie czy rzucić tam najpierw swojego Czerwonego Kapturka, by móc obserwować zdobycz, czy po prostu upaść od razu na posłanie, żeby nie stracić kontaktu z mężczyzną nawet na chwilę.  
Stiles wybrał za niego, oplatając go niemal natychmiast ciasno tymi cholernie długimi nogami. Uderzyli w miękki materac, spychając poduszki na ziemię i Derek zaczął nerwowo odpinać guziki płaszcza, który podwinął się tak bardzo, że teraz nie miał wątpliwości, że Stiles naprawdę cały ten czas chodził bez bielizny.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy – westchnął w usta mężczyzny.  
\- Jestem seksowny – zaprotestował niemal natychmiast Czerwony Kapturek.  
\- Jesteś perwersyjny – odparł Derek, starając się zdusić jęk, bo Stiles położył rękę na jego członku.  
\- Powiedział facet w czarnych skórzanych spodniach – zakpił mężczyzna. – Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak wyglądałeś przez cały wieczór – jęknął, gdy Derek tracąc cierpliwość po prostu podwinął ten cholerny płaszcz i przyssał się do gładko wygolonych jąder. – Kurwa!  
Derek polizał delikatną skórę na zgięciach bioder, a potem zaczął wysysać niewielkie ślady, które będę widoczne jeszcze sporo czasu. Stiles wił się pod nim, chcąc dotknąć jak najwięcej, więc zaczął odpinać swoje spodnie, które naprawdę krępowały jego ruchy.  
Chłopak widząc jego starania, wyplątał się jakoś z płaszcza i skopał buty, więc kiedy Derek ponownie się na nim położył miał pod sobą niezmierzoną przestrzeń gładkiej skóry, którą właśnie w tej chwili głaskał palcem.  
\- Cholera – jęknął Stiles, gdy Derek dotarł ponownie do jego penisa i tym razem zawinął po prostu rękę wokół ciepłego twardego ciała, które w jego dłoni wydawało się niemal ciężkie.  
Derek zsunął się niżej, podziwiając zaskakująco jasną skórę.  
\- Chryssssste – zasyczał Stiles, gdy Derek polizał główkę jego penisa.  
\- Wyjmij co znajdziesz z szufladki – wychrypiał, a potem wziął do ust tyle członka ile zdołał i mężczyzna pod nim pchnął instynktownie biodra do przodu, żeby wbić się bardziej.  
Stiles mimo wszystko jednak posłusznie sięgnął do szuflady i wyciągnął z niej prezerwatywy oraz prawie pustą butelkę lubrykantu. Miał chyba właśnie coś powiedzieć, ale Derek uniósł wyżej jego nogi i rozłożył szerzej pośladki, a potem przyssał się zupełnie bez finezji do pierścienia mięśni ukrytego za jądrami.  
\- A sss… Thaaaaaakkk – wymruczał Stiles, nie mogąc skupić wzroku na Dereku, który nie spuszczał z niego oczu.  
Chłopak był cudownie bezsensownie rozłożony na jego łóżku, z jedną ręką, w której trzymał prezerwatywy, i drugą, która zaciskała się właśnie na prześcieradle. Jego ciało było wygięte pod dziwnym kątem, ale Derek wątpił, żeby Stiles w ogóle to zauważył, bo właśnie zaczął ponownie paplać coś nieskładnego, gdy język Dereka zaczął go niezbyt głęboko pieprzyć w tyłek.  
\- SSSteeee…. Cejjj – jęknął chłopak.  
Derek pojął wlot i wbił palce w miękką skórę rozdzielając jeszcze bardziej pośladki Stilesa, a potem potarł szorstką brodą o podrażnione wcześniej przez golenie miejsce. Chłopak wierzgnął, więc wrócił do lizania, bo chciał jeszcze posłuchać tych totalnie nieskładnych dźwięków, które wydobywały się z gardła Stilesa. Gdyby wiedział, że tak należy odebrać mowę rozgadanemu Czerwonemu Kapturkowi, zrobiłby to już dawno.  
Tymczasem jednak sięgnął po tubkę lubrykantu i nawilżył palce. Ułożył Stilesa wygodniej na łóżku, masując śliski od śliny tyłek. Nie mógł zdecydować się czy chciałby chłopaka na kolanach, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł przestać gapić się na unoszącą się teraz klatkę piersiową Czerwonego Kapturka, który wciąż z trudem łapał oddech. Bez chwili zwłoki wsunął palec w ciepłe ciało Stilesa nie czując prawie oporu. Kilka minut później dodał kolejny, a chłopak westchnął w jego usta.  
\- Długo będziesz się jeszcze bawił? – spytał Stiles kompletnie zachrypniętym głosem.  
Derek miał ochotę zakpić, ale podejrzewał, że z jego ust wydobyłyby się równie szorstkie tony, więc zamiast tego ugryzł chłopaka w obojczyk, dodając kolejny palec na bardzo krótką chwilę. Moment później ustawiał się już w wygodnej pozycji z założoną na członek prezerwatywą. Stiles był tak bezwolny, że nawet nie zmusił się do tego, żeby unieść nogi odrobinę wyżej.  
Derek wsunął się w niego ostrożnie, obejmując dłońmi półkule jego pośladów i zacisnął palce na miękkiej skórze, gdy otoczyło go przyjemne, ciasne ciepło. Stiles spiął się instynktownie początkowo, ale już po chwili wypuścił powietrze z płuc i Derek mógł się zacząć poruszać.  
Był pewien, że spokojne tempo będzie odpowiednie, biorąc pod uwagę jak kruchy wydawał mu się chłopak. Stiles jednak najwyraźniej kiedy czegoś bardzo chciał, potrafił to wymusić, bo gdy nie wystarczyło mu kręcenie się i wiercenie, złapał swoimi dłońmi za ramę łóżka i odepchnął się, nabijając mocniej na penis Dereka.  
\- Tak – jęknął Stiles, wyginając się, gdy biodra Hale'a uderzyły w jego tyłek.  
To chyba było wszystko, co dał radę powiedzieć, bo potem po prostu zagryzł wargi. Derek jednak załapał już jednak, że ciało pod nim może i wygląda na delikatne, ale na pewno nie jest łamliwe, więc wsuwał się i wysuwał z taką siłą, że udało mu się nawet przesunąć ich na prześcieradle i Stiles teraz podtrzymywał się jedną ręką, żeby głową nie uderzał o drewnianą ramę łóżka.  
Drugą dłonią chłopak objął swojego pozostawionego na pastwę losu penisa i Derek po prostu wiedział, że nie wytrzyma dłużej.  
Stiles wyglądał niesamowicie z rumieńcem, który zaczynał się na jego policzkach a kończył – szczerze powiedziawszy – chyba dopiero na podbrzuszu. Jego usta były otwarte i oddychał tak ciężko, że wydawać by się mogło, że to on tutaj odwalał najcięższą robotę, a to nie była prawda, bo Derek podtrzymywał go i wbijał się coraz mocniej.  
Nie był pewien kiedy dokładnie pociemniało mu przed oczami, ale w jednej chwili Stiles dochodził zaskakująco cicho rozlewając się pomiędzy nich, a w drugiej leżał już na chłopaku, przygniatając go swoim ciężarem do splątanej pościeli.

\- Musimy wymyślić jakieś dobre wytłumaczenie – powiedział po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie Stiles, gdy wciąż leżeli w zmiętej pościeli.  
Dźwięki imprezy przycichły i Derek niemal na pewno słyszał, że Laura wróciła do swojego pokoju.  
\- Może musiałem w końcu zamknąć ci usta? – spytał Hale, spoglądając na chłopaka niepewnie.  
Stiles pokiwał jednak głową z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Mnie pasuje. Scott w to totalnie uwierzy i nie będzie prosił o szczegóły – rzucił jeszcze, kradnąc Derekowi kołdrę.


End file.
